Full bridge NPC inverters are commonly used in applications such as, for example, motor drives to develop AC waveforms from DC power supplies. The full bridge NPC inverter includes 8 switches which demand seven different gate drive potentials. There is a need in the art to efficiently and inexpensively provide the multiple gate drive potentials required for the NPC inverter.